Sakuras scroll mission
by DarkBlossom303
Summary: Sakura is now an anbu captain she has barely time to sleep as the mission keep her occupied. Naruto on the other hand is still hung up on bringing Sasuke back. Sakura gets sent on a solo mission, to deliver a scroll to a small village. But in the end will she even complete this simple mission that an anbu captain receives when there is trouble brewing that nobody suspected?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura POV:

I pulled on my gloves as I clenched and unclenched my fist. I felt unease as I hooked my breast plate into place. I glanced at the haunting photo frame on my desk to the right side of my bed. Those were easier times ... Times where all they cared about was beating each other. Even if it meant an eating competition. Times where the most important thing in my eyes were my hair and making Sasuke fall for me. And then ... everything changed. Orochimaru giving the curse to Sasuke. Sasuke then leaving the leaf, leaving us ... Just to get more powerful, to defeat his brother who murdered his whole clan, leaving only Sasuke behind. I looked at the frame and tears threatened to full my eyes. I squinted my eyes a bit and then shook my head. Sakura get a hold of yourself! Times have changed. We were walking down the path together as a team. But as the years passed, caused our paths to grow more and more apart. Sasukes path grew from Narutos path and myself, that we were on. I hate to admit it but so did Narutos path and mine grow from each other. I swallowed back the lump in my throat as I admitted the truth. Naruto is training all the time, determined to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. And everytime Naruto faces up against Sasuke he always fails to bring Sasuke back. He feels left in the dust everytime and weaker and more hopeless then the last time. I'm afraid this is starting to drive him mad. I stop by him everytime to try and reach the old naruto although everybody says his a hopeless case now. Everybody gave up on bringing Sasuke back already, some doesn't even want him back. And I'm afraid that I'm starting to give up on Sasuke too. I reached out to the photo frame as I looked at Naruto then Sasuke, I placed the frame on it's face and I turned to the window. I let out a soft sigh before picking up my rabbit mask. Before I go I must check up on Naruto. I climbed on my window sill and disappeared into the daylight, leaving only blossom petals behind.

I appeared in the forest near an open field outside of Konoha. I could hear panting and explosion as I approached the field. Naruto was band from training in Konoha after he destroyed the training field and half of Konoha walls with one blast. He doesn't even hold back in training anymore. And the one who got hurt the most was Captain Yamato who spared against him. It took Kakashi sensei and Guy sensei to distract Naruto enough for Captain Yamato to contain Naruto with his wood sealing.

"Sakura!" I heard the familiar cheerful voice and aura as he jogged up towards me waving like an idiot. I smiled behind the mask as I took it off. An idiot who I care for very much.

"Lee, what a nice surprise." He grinned flashing off his white teeth.

"Thought I would find you here before your mission." He looked towards the open field as another explosion went off. "How is he?" I looked towards the field as he asked this and I shaked my head slowly.

"Didnt talk to him yet, but by the sound of the explosion I would say not any better..." My eyes became foggy, I feel like such a failure. If one person could get through to Naruto it would be me. But not even I could get through to him and it feels like it's because I'm not hanging out with him so much anymore. But being the anbu Captain is beyond tiring. Sometimes I cant even get enough sleep in. I felt Lee place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sakura ... don't beat yourself up over it. This is not your fault. Your doing everything you possibly can to bring Naruto to his senses ..." I mustered a small smile and nodded.

"Hows Guy sensei?"

"His great, his been asking a lot about you, you should come and train with us again some time."

"I'll certainly try my best." I started training with Guy sensei and Rock Lee after I failed killing Sasuke myself three years back. When I was saved by Naruto and Kakashi sensei before Sasuke killed me. Guy sensei then insisted I should start training with him and so I did. As we trained I grew closer to Guy sensei and Lee. And Lee actually became one of my best friends who hung out with me a lot. Soon after my training was complete I joined the anbu and then short after that became an anbu Captain.

"Right well I won't keep you up any longer my students are already waiting for me any case. So good luck on your mission and come back Sakura." He meant it, he was always worried when I went out on a mission, he was always scared I wouldn't return. But I understood his concerns. There were a few times I was afraid of the same thing. That's why everytime before I leave I greet everyone, incase it's my last time I see them. As if Lee could read my mind he leaned in and gave me a tight hug. I was taken by surprise for a moment but I soon wraped my arms around him as well and hugged him back tight. I could feel his well defined body and toned muscles pressing against me and I blushed slightly as I remebered the time I saw him without his full jumpsuit. Don't think there's anyone in this world who could beat Lee's muscles. We pulled away and I felt a knot in my stomach. I had a bad feeling and I had no idea why. He waved at me and turned back heading to the training ground to meet up with his students. Lee became sensei a few months back and he had three students who adored him fully. I watched him until he was out of site and I turned to the open field walking into the clearing. Narutos sleeves were torn off from the constant rasengans he threw along with clothes that were torn. He was fighting against a clone of himself and they both had murder in their eyes.

"Naruto!" Both Narutos turned their heads to me and the murder in his eyes disappeared.

"Sakura. Came to spar with me?" He asked as his one clone disappeared, he walked towards me as I shook my head.

"Not today. I have a mission that I have to do." He looked slightly pained but he nodded anyway.

"No problem, next time then."

"You look exhausted. Take a break." He shook his head and my heart sank. Worry crossed my face and he saw it. He sighed softly and walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on it's trunk. I joined him on the trunk clipping my mask to my pouch. "How's Hinata been?" He looked at me frowning as if for a moment he didn't know who I was talkkng about. He nodded.

"She's been good."

"Go on a date yet?" He looked at me puzzled and I shook my head. "Ask her out, shes head over heels for you baka." I said as I lightly punched him on his arm.

"I suppose." He didn't sound convinced and my heart sank furthur. I'm running out of ideas, I tried so many already. But everyone ended up being a dead end. Loosing Jiriya didnt help either. I feared that Naruto is slipping away just like Sasuke did. His grip is loosening and my grip is slipping on him. Tears filled my eyes. He and Kurama started getting a long more and their working together now but what if Kurama sees this as a opportunity to corrupt Narutos mind? What if I loose Naruto just as I lost Sasuke! What if I loose my friend! My best friend ... Tears threatened to spill out and I closed my eyes tightly as I leaned to Naruto hugging him tightly. His body stiffend, taken by surprise. I hugged him tight against me. I felt him wrapping his arms around me slowly and a few seconds later I felt my shoulder getting wet. I held my tears back and I held him tighter against me. I felt like, if I was gone let go he would fall apart right in front of me so my grip did not loosen even a bit.

"P-please Naruto ... dont leave me. I-i cant loose you too." I croaked out softly, he remained silent as I gripped tighter onto him as tears spilled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuras POV:

Naruto promised me that I won't loose him and that he would put his training on a minimal now. And that he would start communicating with everyone again. And for a few moments I saw the old Naruto back and I smiled bright at him when I saw it. And finally in three years ... he smiled back just like he did in the old days. I knew I was finally getting through to him after all these years and I couldn't wait to finish my mission and get back to the leaf. I promised him as soon as I got back we will go get Ichiaruku ramen and he looked even more excited to hear that. I bid a farewell and I put my mask and cloak on as I headed out into the forest, starting my mission. I moved swiftly through the trees making no sound as I concealed my chakra. The scroll that I was to deliver to the Grass lane village was top secret not even I knew what it contained, but I knew a lot of people were after it. So I assumed it was a forbbiden and lost jutsu. Lady Tsunade informed me that a lot of people were after it and that I was to protect it with my life. I was sent alone since a large group will draw to much attention and the larger the group, the harder it is to stay hidden at all times. I was on my guard the whole time as I searched the forest around me for any chakra signitures. When all of the sudden I sensed a small chakra signiture to my left, I stopped on a tree branch hidden behind the huge trunk as I felt it near.

"She's suppose to be on this path towards the village, we will cut her off here." I heard a rough voice say as they came to a stop a few feet away. I kept my chakra hidden as I listened to their plan. "Set up the traps so long."

"Yes sir." I heard a female voice say. I assumed they meant me. I narrowed my eyes as I focused on their chakras. But they didn't seem to pose any threat, easy to take out. But one problem. They all carried the same chakra signutre and it felt so familiar. Somethings wrong. All of the sudden their chakra grew immensely, to much for their body's to contain, my eyes widen fast. I formed hand signs and disappeared leaving blossoms behind just a second before the whole surrounding area exploded. I appeared a few feet away and the force of the explosion knocked me off balance. I back flipped and landed on my feet, crouched wiith my hand on the ground steading myself. Rocks flew everywhere and some even boulders, I jumped away just in time before a boulder hit me. I looked at the huge boulder that almost crushed me when I sensed a chakra rising up into the air. I pulled out a kunai and threw it just above the boulder when the clone jumped up from behind it. A man who I didn't recognise. The kunai spierced him in the chest when in a second he swelled up. I reacted fast and jumped back as it blew in mid air. The force sent me flying back and I fell to the ground flincing. I sensed four more chakra sources heading straight toward me. I rolled onto my feet fast as they ran at me. I jumped up into the air fast as I made hand signs. Four clones of my own appearing. One clone attacked me from behind but one of my clones tackled the clone out of the way a second before it exploded. I landed on a boulder, crouching down, searching for the rest of the clones as the remaining three of mine stood around me guarded. I sensed two clones on my right and one on my left. One of the right clones moved around me to attack me from behind. But my clones were already on it. So I placed my main focus on the one behind these explosive clones. Deidera of the akatsuki. I knew the chakra signiture felt familiar, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was three till four years the last time we encounter each other.

"Come on Deidera give it up. You know you can't hide forever." The clone from behind jumped at me but my clone was on it. She threw three kunais at him making him explode before he could reach me. The wind picked up travelling a soft chuckle with it. My ears pricked up as I glanced to my right. I stood up slowly as I started searching my right for a strong chakra without moving my body to make it obvious. One of the clones turned into Deidera.

"My, my and who is this beautiful young lady who utters my name." The clone slowly walked towards me and two of my clones turned to it throwing shurikan. He dodged them easily and I narrowed my eyes clenching my fist tightly.

"Hiding behind your clay clones just like your dear lover Sasori hid behind his puppets?"

"Tsk! His not my lover!" I felt his chakra spike up from the clones but it was on it's strongest to my right where he was hiding. I almost pin pointed his location just one more!

"Sure looked to me like you two were lovers. Don't worry I'll bury you in the same grave as your lover when I'm done with you" The clone of him screamed and ran straight at me as did the other clone. I formed hand signs fast and disappeared just before they could explode. I appeared by a kunai with a teleportation tag on it which I dropped as I ran towards the village. The same technique I used at the first huge explosion. It came quite handy when I can't get away in time. If I didn't drop them I would've surely been dead with the first explosion. I knew when I made him angry his chakra would spike. And he wouldn't be able to conceal his chakra and pump it into the clones at the same time when his angry. His good at dividing his chakra and concentrating it. But not when he is emotional and divided it so many times. I kept my chakra concealed as I jumped onto a tree branch scanning the forest. I saw him a few yards in front of me. He was scanning the open area where nothing but rubble was left from the boulder I stood on. I have a few seconds before he realizes the figure laying there is only a dummy that one of my clones left behind. I jumped back down and moved towards his position while I formed hand signs. A clone formed and I started forming hand signs as the clone pulled out a kunai with a teleportation tag on it. The clone was a few feet away from Deidera when it threw the kunai. Deidera wiped his head around as the kunai flew straight up to his head. He pulled out a kunau just as I teleported to the kunai's position. With kunai in hand I slammed it towards his shoulder with my left hand clenched into a fist pumping with chakra. My kunai clashed with his own kunai he pulled out. His eye wide, I slammed my left fist with chakra straight into his stomach hard, sending him flying into a tree four feet away. The tree broke in half as he collided with it with a scream. I slammed his stomach just on the right spot which will cause him to vomit. And just on time I heard him vomitting as he coughed to catch his breath in between. I was by his side as soon as he stopped vomitting, I saw most of the vomit was blood though. I grabbed him by his collar picking him up with one hand putting the kunai to his throat. I felt his body stiffen and he grabbed onto my wrists as he coughed uncontrollably.

"W-who the fuck are you,hn!" He looked at me and he saw my pink hair stick out from behind my hooded cloak and his eye widened. "You! The one who killed Sasori!"

"Correct. Now if you don't want to end up like him you will comply understood?"

"Go to hell I wo-" he coughed uncontrollably blood that splattered on my white cloak.

"Hear me out before you finish that sentence. If your able too. Your stomach is ruptured and that burning feeling you feel now is the acid from your stomach oozing out and eating up the rest of your organs it touches. Now I guess that I don't need to tell you what happens when this goes on for about 2 till 3 minutes because you might not live long enough for me to explain. So comply and you won't die?" I smiled behind my mask, my emerald eyes showing my smile.

"Bitch,hn!"

"Tik tok, tik tok." His eye widened more and he coughed up more blood as he cleared his throat. "It's starting to eat up your throat that's what that burning feeling in your throat is."

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you, just heal me!" I smirked and I closed my left hand into a fist pointing my index finger and middle fingers as I reached behind him slamming on just the right part on the back of his neck blocking his chakra. I may not be a hyuga with buakugan eyes. But I am a medical ninja who read all medical journals and theorie books out there as well as practised everything there is to practise. So I know were each and every pressure point including chakra point sits. I don't need eyes to hit them. I placed him down on the floor as I formed two clones. I removed my gloves as I sat on my knees placing my hand on his stomach. One of the clones jumped away into the forest while the other handed me a kunai. I made a small insusen on the left side were his stomach will be as he flinched, hissing in pain. The clone started removing all his weapon pouches from him as I started healing his stomach.

"Now tell me who is out here with you?"

"N-no one."

"Don't lie to me I know you travel in pairs of two at least."

"Not this time." His stomach was healed and I focused a small barrier of chakra around his stomach so the acid won't open it again. My clone climbed on his chest pressing her knees on his shoulders as he started freaking out. "What are you doing!"

"Calm down, the pain will come now." As I said this my clone opened a flask of water that she took from my pouch and she poured the water into the insusen I made by his stomach and he let out a bloody scream. "I hear it's very painful when you poor water inside were your organs are. Luckily I wouldn't know." My clone pressed her knees tighter onto Deideras shoulders to keep his thrashing at a minimum. I focused my chakra into the water as it mixed with the acid. I slowly dragged it out of the insusen I made. He was screaming in pain and trying to get away from me as the pain worsend, but the clone kept him in his place. "Calm down, almost done." I pulled all the acid out after repeating this twice and then I healed the insusen. "There, all done" The clone poofed away as the other clone that went out into the forest did the same. The clone in the forest that was searching for any nearby akatsuki. But none were found. "Hmm, guess you spoke the truth. There is nobody with you here." He panted hard as sweet rolled down his forehead.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

"Now don't try anything or I open the fragile wounds again. Now tell me. Why do they only send you?" I looked at him and he kept quiet, I narrowed my eyes placing my hand on his stomach using my chakra that's still around his stomach to squeeze it. He screamed out in pain and tried to kick me away. I blocked and stood up making his stomach squeeze more. "Tell me or I burst it like a balloon."

"Okay, okay!" I stopped and he panted softly. "Not like you'll be alive to remember, hn. The akatsuki is busy with something more important."

"Like?" He frowned deep.

"What the ... what happened to my chakra?!"

"Hn. Trying to commit suicide now to safe your poor bandit team eh?" I squeezed his stomach with my chakra again and he let out another bloody scream. "I should pop your stomach and let you damn die. But your lucky, I still have some use for you." I stopped squeezing his stomach slowly. "Now tell me what's so important?" He looked at me as he clenched his jaw hard and I narrowed my eyes behind the mask. He let out a growl before spilling the beans to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura POV:

"Their planning on capturing your teammate pinky." I frowned deep, my heart began to sink as he said this.

"What teammate? Sasuke?" He chuckled deep and amused as nodded slowly, my heart lifted again and relieve washed over me.

"Well something like that, more like Sasukes the one whose gone trick your poor teammate." My heart didn't skip a few beats, oh no. It stopped completely and when I finally exhaled it started up again. So the rumors are true, Sasukes part of the akatsuki, I didn't want to believe it. Even though I heard he attacked Killer Bee, I still didn't want to believe it. I knew Itachi was dead but did Sasuke really join the akatsuki? Yes ... yes he did join the akatsuki. His completely off the road and his completely on the road of darkness. I thought after he killed his brother everything will go back to normal ... Why didn't it? What made him go darker?

"Trick him what do you mean?!" I tried not to freak out. I can't loose Naruto! I can't, he just started coming back to me! I can't loose him again! Tears weld up in my eyes as I grabbed Deidera by the collar. "Answer me!" He smirked at me and I clenched my fist making the chakra squeeze around his stomach. He let out a scream and I stopped. "Now!"

"We want the beast inside of him and Sasuke is gone trick Naruto by making him believe Sasuke is coming back to the village." My heart almost stopped and for a second I forgot about my mission. All I could think about was saving Naruto. "Where?! Where is this gone take place?!" I held up my hand to show him that I will make his stomach burst. His eye widened and he clenched his jaw.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

I didn't bother to finish the mission because Naruto was more important then any of it. I didn't have time to waist on a mission. I arrived near the place, if Deidera wasn't lying then up ahead will be a house concealed by a genjutsu Sasuke put up and Naruto will be inside. I slammed Deidera behind the head hard, knocking him out and putting him in a bush nearby. I put my gloves on and I turned dashing up towards the cliff a few feet away from me. As the years grew it became easier and easier to see through genjutsus as I practised more and more. And I must say Sasuke didn't improve on it or he didn't bargain that I would show up. Sasuke is in here that much I know, but for all I know the rest of the akatsuki can be in there too. I dont hear any explosion or any fighting. Does this mean they already extracted Kurama out of Naruto! Hopefully the worst that happened is that Naruto was just knocked out. Hopefully they didn't do anything yet! Hopefully the fights already over and Naruto won instead! Hopefully this is just a trap to kill me for some reason! Hopefully the plan never worked and they never caught Naruto! I thought all this even though the genjutsu was still activated which means it cancells out half of my 'hopefullys'. I ran through the cliff and the house was a few feet in front of me. I lifted my clenched fist with chakra focused to it. Please let me be in time! I slammed my fist into the wall and it broke down crumbeling to the ground. My heart stopped as my eyes searched for Naruto. Sasuke stood in the middle of the huge open room with his back turned to me. I was expecting to see his clans symbol on his back but instead I just saw red clouds... the akatsuki cloak. So it's true. He turned his head slowly as he looked over his shoulder at me. But I didn't have time to look at him my eyes searched the room for Naruto. He stood by the right side of the room and my heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto!" I let out a relieved sigh as I saw only a few scratches on him. "T-thank god ..." He looked at me surprised.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the akatsuki was gone kidnap you so I came as soon as I could l, I'm so glad your okay." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be. Sasuke won't hurt me."

"Their going to extract Kurama, Naruto. We need to get you out of here." He frowned deeper as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"No, Sasuke came back."

"If he came back then why isn't he in Konoha now? Why are you here and he isn't back in Konoha?" He shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant he came back for me this time. He asked me to join the akatsuki." My eyes widened and Naruto smiled.

"Please don't tell me you agreed?"

"The akatsuki isn't bad they just want to use the tailed beasts to create peace among us shinobis."

"They want to use it to force people to listen to them! It's the same as being in prison, as being slaves! No free will!" He shook his head viciously.

"No Sakura you have it wrong just like the rest! They want to do this for peace and that's my dream. To bring peace to the shinobi world and I will help the akatsuki to obtain that peace with Kurama."

"Don't tell me your gone go willingly?! Are you gone extract Kurama!?"

"No of course not Kurama and I are at a understanding we are connected now, jinchuriki and beast. And with this new form I will help them."

"Do you really want to enslave everyone with this make believe dream Naruto?! Enslave your village, Konoha? Enslave all your friends ... enslave me?" Naruto was processing my words as Sasuke turned around.

"You don't know what your talking about Sakura, now. Will you join Naruto and I to obtain true peace?" I looked at Sasuke and I narrowed my eyes.

"You brainwashed him! You broke him! Dont you feel at all guilty for what you caused?!"

"Hn." He pulled out his katana slowly. "Last chance Sakura. Let's put Team 7 back together."

"Please Sakura isn't this what you wanted? For Team 7 to be back together?"

"Stop this Naruto let's go!" I moved to Naruto when I heard footsteps coming closer. I turned to look at my left seeing Sasuke thrusting his sword to me. I jumped back fast my cloak getting cut but luckily not me. I stood in a fighting position fast as Sasuke activated his sharingan. I glared at him and he stared into my eyes bringing me into a genjutsu, I lowered my chakra and spiked it up fast breaking the genjutsu. My vision came back and he was right in front of me with the sword aiming for my chest. I pulled out a kunai and leaned to my right blocking his katana by deflecting it as I turned on my heal slamming my left knee into his stomach hard sending him flying back. He flew back and he twisted in the air landing on his feet. He dashed at me and I got ready. He thrusted his sword at me and I dodged under his arm as I removed my cloak wrapping it around his katana and wrist. I twisted my body fast slamming my back into his chest hard as I pulled his arm hard, slamming him over my shoulder onto the floor. He let out a cough and I slammed my fist down hard into Sasuke slamming him into the ground hard making a huge crator in the ground where Sasuke lay. He let out a scream of pain and his sharigan spun again as black flames erupted from his eye to my face. My eyes widened and I jumped back fast ripping off the mask fast letting it fall to the ground. I stared at the mask as the amaterasu burned my mask to ash. I realize now that nothing has changed, that Sasuke is still out to kill me. And that Sasuke is trully just using Naruto. I clenched my jaw hard. His hurting Naruto over and over again! I clenched my fists hard as my anger boiled over. I ripped my head up as I heard the flames come closer. I jumped back fast avoiding it know all to well what it can do.

"Naruto she's a threat to the akatsuki! To the peace we must stop her!"

"Naruto don't listen to him! Im just trying to save you!" I looked at Naruto panicked, Naruto is lost and Sasuke is leading him straight onto the path of darkness.

"Naruto! Use Kurama we can't let her prevent the peace of this world! Don't you want peace, don't you want to for full your senseis dream of peace!" I landed away from the flames and I looked towards Naruto. In a flash he turned into his jinchuriki form. I watched his yellow aura around him as he looked between me and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura POV:

He looked between Sasuke and I. The amaterasu flames kept burning. I saw Sasuke watching Naruto closely. Naruto slowly walked over to me and I smiled at him. I didn't lose him after all. I got through to him. His safe and sound, we will go home together with or without Sasuke and the akatsuki won't have him or Kurama. Everything can go back to normal. He was a few feet away and I smiled at him.

"Naru-" In a flash he was in front of me and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest. My heart started raising and my breath felt hitched. It was as if my breath was knocked out and I had to gasp for oxygen. But as soon as I tried to I coughed blood. I felt spit run out of the corner of my mouth but it tasted liked iron. I frowned deep, is this my spit? I touched my spit and looked at it as I rubbed it between my fingers. Why is it red? And what is this god forsaken pain in my chest. I looked down at my chest revealing Narutos hand holding a kunai. But where's the sharp end? I frowned deep and all of the sudden he turned his hand and I felt something twist in my chest, I doubled over coughing hard. I placed my hand in front of my mouth coughing harder. When I took my hand away from my mouth I saw it covered with blood. I slowly looked up at Naruto with his eyes marked with murder. Is this ... for ... real? Did my teammate ... my best friend ... just stab me in the chest ..? I couldn't believe it, maybe Naruto was being controlled? Maybe he lost his mind. Maybe I was under a genjutsu? Yes that must explain it. Naruto will never betray me like this. I'm 110% positive. Yes that's the perfect and only explanation! I smiled small, Sasuke just placed me under a genjutsu without me realizing. I lowered my chakra and I spiked it up fast. I frowned deep as the pain didn't disappear, the murder in Narutos eyes didn't disappear and the feeling of drowning didn't disappear. I coughed hard as I felt blood seep into my lungs. Oh my god this is reality! This is for real! Naruto stabbed me! Naruto punctured my lung! Naruto is falling for all of this! Naruto ... betrayed me ... He ripped out the kunai from my chest and my eyes widened as I felt blood rushing into my lung, I coughed hard stumbling back bumping into the wall with my back, covering my mouth as I coughed uncontrollably. How could Naruto do this ... how ... I heard footsteps coming closer but I was lost in my own thoughts I was lost in my hurt. It felt like my heart was breaking. It felt like I couldn't breath, figuratively and literally. When I looked up I saw Sasuke towering over me. He grabbed me by my throat as he pushed me back against the wall. He lifted me up by my throat until I was dangling in the air, my toes scrapping the floor. I coughed slightly as I gripped his wrist tightly. He leaned in too my ear and whispered venomously in my ear.

"We will leave you here on the floor and you will bleed out and die as you choke on your own blood. Your pathetic, thinking you stood a snowballs chance in hell against me. You really think this time was gone be different? And I didn't even need to do it myself." He chuckled deeply in my ear and goosebumps ran through my body. "Your pathetic and weak nothing changed through out the years. Your still the same weak love sick Sakura that you were back when we were becoming genin. You will stare at our backs for the rest of your life. You will Never catch up with us. I still find it hilarious thst you thought you could beat me. You know what was the best part? Seeing your face when the one you loved and trusted so much betrayed you by stabbing you. The one who you loved so much is the cause of your death. Ironic don't you think? Pathetic weak Sakura" I clenched my jaw tightly as fury seeped through my veins, through my bones, through my heart, through my head, through my mind. I closed my eyes as he spoke and I felt the seal on my forehead spread across my forehead slowly while he was distracted from whispering all these venomous words into my ear. My seal spread across my forehead and I felt my lung heal slowly and then my wound healing where the kunai entered. I clenched my fist hard and I leaned my lips to his ear purring into his ear.

"I Love it when you underestimate me." I felt his body tense, as he did I clenched my hand into a fist focusing my chakra in it and then slamming my fist straight into his chest. I heard three crunches and then he went flying through out of the building. I lost it haven't I? I landed on my feet safely and I looked at Naruto. Oh how shocked he was. I heard crashing outside and then it stopped. I assumed Sasuke crashing through things finally came to a stop. I bursted out laughing as I pulled out a kunai spinning it around my finger and appearing in front of Naruto slicing at his face. He dodged backwards just in time and with the swinging motion I turned 360 degrees and slammed my heel throug his face sending him flying through the other wall. The building started shaking and then started crashing in on it self. I started feeling light headed and I coughed hard again, I felt the seal retracting into the diamond shape in the middle of my forehead. I looked at the opening in the wall as I stumbled to it but a piece of the second floor of the building fell down right in front of me blocking my path. A chunk of the floor fell behind me and the force sent me stumbeling and falling on the chunk of floor in front of me. I gripped my chest as I coughed hard again, blood splattered on the stone slab underneath me. I couldn't catch my breath, I couldn't breath properly, I felt like I was busy drowning. My eyes started dimming and i forced myself onto my feet before I saw nothing else but pitch black.

I woke up with pain shooting through my chest, I let out a groan of pain as I gripped my chest hard.

"Ah!" I felt strong and rough hands on me immediately, as it steadied me on the bed.

"Calm down, I have tea for the pain."

"G-god why does it hurt?" I didn't care who it was at the moment at all, all I cared about was the ripping pain at my chest.

"You got stabbed remember? And almost crushed by your own destruction but hey, it was a great show."

"W-what are you ta-" Thats when everything attacked me at once. My eyes snapped open staring at a wood ceiling as tears started streaming out of my eyes. Suddenly the pain in my chest was replaced by another. My heart clenched hard in pain as I thought of Naruto. Of how he stabbed me, left me to die ... how he betrayed me. Tears slid out of my eyes and I didn't even bother to try and hold them back this time. I felt the hands on me slowly relax and retract. But I couldn't look at the person, I was lost in my memories. I couldn't think of anything else except ... "Naruto ..." I closed my eyes as the throbbing of my heart worsened by every passing milisecond. Maybe death would've felt better then the betrayal I endured. I slowly started drifting off into sleep again. A slumber which I did not want to awake from. Because then I would feel the pain again.

I awoke to the crickets nearby. I slowly sat up and gripped my chest flinching in pain. Light headedness sinked in and it took me a few seconds before my vision cleared up. I looked around the small cabin I realized, as I saw a small desk with a drawer in the room. A small fire put in the corner of the room which was still burning bright keeping the room nice and toasty. On the desk lay a few papers and a small candle. I saw a straw hat laying on top of the drawer with a ring. I pulled off the covers from myself revealing myself in only my short tights with bandages wrapped around my chest. The bandages stained with blood where my wound was created. I swinged my feet off the bed as I slowly stood up steading myself with the bedside table where my headband and weapon pouches lay. I heard clinging outside and I frowned deeply. I guess it's time to meet this mysterious person who took me in and cared for me. I slowly walked to the door as my bare feet connected with the wooden floor boards. I opened the door slowly with a creak. I looked at the chimes hanging on the porch realizing that it was the source of the clinging I heard earlier. I slowly walked down the steps of the porch seeing to the right a fireplace with a pot over it. A soft boiling sound came from the pot and my stomach grumbled a bit as the scent reached my nose, it smelled magnificent. But the fire was slowly burning out and I saw nobody else nearby. I slowly walked to the fire keeping my hand on my wound as I did. I looked down into the pot slowly seeing carrots drifting inside of it with pieces of meat. The soup was a light green which reminded me of vegetable soup. My mouth started watering as the scent intensified.

"I hope your hungry." My eyes widened slightly in fright I couldn't jump in fright. I wasn't prepared to risk that pain. I slowly stood up straight turning around to the source of the words and the source of the mouth watering food. My eyes traveled from his ninja boots up his legs slowly, over his chest too his face ...


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuras POV:

I looked straight into his onyx eyes which caught my attention first and my eyes widened in fear. Sasuke! I clenched my left hand into a fist tight as I gripped my wound with my right hand.

"Relax I won't hurt you." I frowned slightly, did Sasukes voice change? I looked at him again when all of the sudden I saw his long black hair with lines under his eyes. But it didn't put me to rest either, my body tensed up as I stepped back, tripping over a rock by the fire. I saw him dropping the wood he was carrying and in an instant he was in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his hand behind my head. I felt his muscles in his arms tighten as he pulled me tight against his body. Our heads resting next to each others heads. His scent filling my nose, the scent of musk and forest. My eyes became half lidded at the scent. I felt his chest pressed against mine tightly but yet not so tight that it will hurt my already damaged chest. I gripped his shirt softly as I let out a shaky breath along with his name.

"I-itachi ..." The moment was broken too soon as he slowly pulled me away from the scowlding and unforgiving fire underneath me. He took a few steps back with me before letting me go slowly.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked softly which made my heart beat fast, he pulled away slowly but he didnt step back as he stared down into my eyes.

"Y-yea, I'm ... good"

"Good. Watch your step more carefully." I blushed lightly at my clumsiness and he studied my face for a second before turning around to fetch the wood. He walked back to the fire adding more logs to the fire. He walked to a big log near the fire sitting down on it before focusing his attention back to me. "Care to join me?" He motioned to the space next to him. I looked at him puzzled and then my eyes widened.

"I'm dead arent I ..."

"Come sit" He repeated patting the space next to him, my heart raced and throbbed as I went over. I sat down slowly hanging my head slowly as I stared at the fire. "Don't worry your not dead." I let out a deep sigh realizing only now I was holding my breath, I winced slightly at the pain in my chest as I exhaled.

"Wait but ... " I looked at him frowning. "Your suppose to be dead." He nodded slowly at me. "Then how are you still alive?"

"I suppose I can tell you. Lets go back to the day when I fought my brother."

Itachi POV:

The rain started pouring down as I stared up into the clouds. Sasuke slid down the wall onto his butt as he stared ahead in horror. He couldn't believe that he defeated me because for a second he thought it was all over. He thought that he was going to die. That it was all over. But my sickness took a heavy toll on me and I knew today was gone be my last. My vision started turning black as I heard a voice in the background and then Sasukes voice, a few seconds later it was only the rain I heard. The sky weeping ... but it can't be weeping for me... I caused to much pain in this cursed world.

"The sky weeps because its losing a fine soul like yourself." I heard a soft and tiny voice as if they whispered it in my ear. Is this the angel of death? It's my time ... I love you Sasuke... Then everything turned black completely and there were no sound. A few minutes later I opened my eyes but I saw nothing but black. But I knew that my eyes where open, I felt my eyelids part. I sat up slowly when I realized I got feeling back in my body. I saw my whole body clearly just as I looked when I died. I looked back up to only meet pitch black again. And even though I looked around me I could see nothing else.

"So I deserved heaven nor hell but only nothingness."

"Yes and no." I heard the soft, tiny voice again. I looked around frowning seeing nobody else with me.

"Whose there?" Maybe its my conscious haunting me.

"My name is Lieha" I frowned slightly. My conscious has a name? "I'm a girl from the living so no I'm not Kami and your not imagining all this. And your not dead." Not dead ...

"How?"

"Your questions will be answered in due time for now relax as the healing takes progress." I lay back down slowly and all of the sudden soft pink light glowed from my chest. I started feeling warm inside, all the aches and cold started disappearing. My eyes started closing as exhaustion set in.

I awoke in a small wood cabin in the middle of no where. I sat up and for the first time I didn't feel pain. No pain at all and it felt amazing. I can't remember the last time I didn't wake up with pain. I pushed the blankets away and stood up. I was dressed in new fresh clothes, a plain black kimono. I brushed my loose hair out of my face as I examined my body. No sign of any surgery, no bandages or scars. I frowned slightly and I looked around the cabin seeing a candle on the desk and cabinet with a small fireplace in the far right.

"How are you feeling Itachi?" I looked to the end of the bedside as I saw a small girl sitting on the chair in front of the open window, the moonlight shinning on her pure white skin. Making her look pearl white as if she glowed herself. She had silver white hair with soft pink lips, my eyes widened slightly. Shes beautiful, perfect even. Her eyes where closed but some how I felt like she was still watching me.

"I'm good ... no I'm actually great. Who are you?"

"I am Leiha. The one who spoke to you earlier."

"How am I still alive?"

"You see Itachi I have certain abilities that no other shinobi has. Because gifts that where given to us as humans where taken away from me." I frowned slightly. Taken away from her? Does it have to do with my pain disappearing? "Yes it does. It has been taken away and its the cause of your pain disappearing you are correct. I can't hear you or see you for that fact." She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes had a fog like appearance over them. I've heard of deaf people and blind people but never both. How does one live? Wait how did she hear what I said if shes deaf. "Easy. It has something to do with my gifts. You see usually when someone is blind or death then their other senses increase to make up for the other lost sense. Usually when someones deaf their vision improves or if someones blind their hearing improves. But since I'm deaf and blind it means both those senses have improved." I frowned deep even more confused then at the beginning, but I kept quiet so she could continue. "But not in the way you think. My vision improved in another way then a deaf persons would. I can now see the future. And my hearing improved by me being able to hear your thoughts instead of your spoken words." I looked at her surprised. "And me seeing the future is apart of why you are here Itachi. The reason why I made sure you didn't die. I don't usually change the future like this nor do I ever change anyones fate. But you are an exception. Because I won't sit by as the world goes to ruin. Not when I could've done something to prevent it. I can't physically help by fighting, because of obvious reasons. But I can move my chess pieces accordingly. To make sure that the stronger two pieces dont die."

"The world goes to ruin, what do you mean?" I frowned deep confused as I processed this information. "What's the cause of its ruin?"

"I sense your confusion. Let me explain. The world is gone see its end by two people. One believing that the cause of someones loved one dying was because of a village who used them. And then by another who believes that by doing so will bring peace to the world."


	6. Chapter 6

Itachis POV:

"Who are these two?"

"You already know the one Itachi, your brother Sasuke. Someone has told him about your past and why you trully killed the clan. Now he has vowed to destroy the leaf. But why would he stop at the leaf when his first destroyed one village?" I clenched my jaw hard, that's when I realized who came to Sasuke after the fight. Obito. "I brought you here so you and someone else in paticular can save this world and stop these two before they gain to much power through their conquering."

"Whose this other person whose gone help me?"

"Your going to help each other Itachi. Only you two can get through too them. Only you two can reach deep into their dark souls and grip the small light that's not yet lost. This persons fate will also be changed by your decision. She will come face to face with your brother and the other. And she will be betrayed. She will quickly recover from the hurt he inflicted but she will be crushed. You have to make the decision in helping her or not."

"Why wouldn't I help her?"

"Because it will shorten your life span or it might kill you in the process as well. Because everytime you use the chakra the shell around your sickness which I placed to contain it will weaken."

Sakuras POV:

I listened as he explained to me of their encounter.

"I trailed Sasuke but always kept my distance. I wasn't sure who was gone help me or Sasuke. And I was scared if I didn't keep track of him I will be too late to save the other one when the time comes. But luckily I wasn't." I frowned deeply.

"Your talking about me? I tried to save Naruto but it didn't work Itachi ... Sasuke still brought him too the dark side. And it's your fault Sasuke became dark because you murdered your whole clan just to test your damn strength. The only reason why I'm not killing you now is because apparantely you saved my life." I clenched my jaw hard as I felt tears threaten to spill out. I couldn't decide if I felt anger or pyn. One moment I was furious and then the pain hit me like a boulder again.

"Sakura I understand your anger ... but you don't know the true story behind the slaughtering of my clan. Basically ... I never wanted to murder my clan. But there was a suspicion of a cudeta against the leaf. The Uchihas wanted to take over the leaf they believed they had more right to be in charge then just be in the police force. And then I was ordered to murder the Uchiha clan before they could take action. And I asked them that I could please spare my little brothers life if I did this. And they agreed to my term. So I murdred my clan and left my brother alive making him believe fully that I am the bad guy and that he must get revenge so my brother could get stronger. I wanted him to become stronger so he can survive this harsh world." I looked at him in shock, this can't be can it? Is he speaking the truth? I kept quiet as I processed this information. It would make sense. The Uchihas are strong and maybe the Hokage and council was afraid that the Uchihas might succeed in taking over. "I know you might not believe me and I would understand. I'm a criminal and was part of the akatsuki after all."

"Answer this Itachi ... what did you do to my wounds? When my seal activated my punctured lung healed instantly along with my visible wound where the kunai entered. But I still had blood in my lungs. My seal can heal the wounds but it couldnt get rid of the blood inside in such short notice. It would've if I didn't activate my seal so late. But shock and betrayel ..." I trailed off and I took a second before continuing. "So it felt like I was drowning, I couldn't catch my breath and I passed out." I turned, looking at him slowly narrowing my eyes slightly. "So you saved me from being crushed which I get why it's because im suppose to help you fight against Naruto and Sasuke. But what did you do with my lung?"

"I performed surgery on it. Sorry I had to open the wound again thats why it hurts so much. And I removed the blood from it, I'm not that good in medical ninjutsu but I knew enough to help you at least."

"Which means you used chakra to not just save me from the crashing building but from the blood in my lung as well." He nodded slowly. "Since you couldn't get me out of that building without any use of chakra you would've died then as well. This means you are near death yourself." He looked away from me and at the fire instead. He kept quiet, all that could be heard was the crackling fire and the soft boiling of the soup. We didn't speak only a meer 'thank you for the soup' when it was served. The silence gave me time to think of everything. I found myself when my tears almost fell at points and at other points where I almost jumped up and broke everything and at other times where I almost dozed off. I had mixed emotions flooding through me. But none of them that reassured me or gave me just a slight of peace of mind. And I lay that night thinking of what happened and what could happen. I only got three hours of sleep as my thoughts chased me around, haunting me.

The next morning I woke up before the sun rose. It was freezing and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force myself back to sleep. One subject kept me up. And that was Itachi's sickness. This women who helped Itachi expects Itachi and I to save the world, were the only ones to stand up against Naruto and Sasuke and defeat them. But how can we do that when Itachi can't even fight cause he can't use his chakra or his sickness will return which will kill him faster this time. Before the battle even ended. Plus he used chunks of his chakra already to save me so how dies she expect us to accomplish this then. As far as I know there is no cure flund for his sickness. I frowned as I stared up at the dark ceiling. Yet, theres no cure found yet. All the puzzle pieces started falling in place. She saved him from the sickness by putting a stop to it. Expects him to fight with a sickness that will kill him before the fight ends because she knew he won't have the sickness in the battle. He will be cured, she expects me to cure him. She knew I was gone look for a way to repay my debt to him. And she knew I was gone figure out that this is the way to repay my debt and save the world in one go. Nobody has found a cure for his sickness. I threw off the blankets and stood up. But neither did anyone find a cure for Sasori's poison until I did. I found one impossible cure, why not find another. I've read all medical journals there is to read. I know what can't work already so I can elminate those options already which makes my list a tiny bit shorter of possible mixtures for a cure. I walked to the desk full of papers and I grabbed the papers when I saw a paper already written on. I looked at the paper as I read it slowly. My heart became heavy as my sadness grew. I folded the paper slowly walking to my weapon pouch as placed the paper inside. I was still in my short tights with only the bandages covering my chest. I blushed lightly realizing he saw me half naked. I shook my head knowing that it was only to save my life. It wasn't as if he perved on me while he healed me, I looked at Itachi sleeping on the floor peacefully, his not like that. I pulled out a senbon from my pouch with a small vile, dipping the senbon in the vile of blue liqued. I flicked the senbon to him and it stuck straight into his neck into a vein. I smirked small as I watched my proud handy work. I walked to him. Now he can't wake up as I inspect his body. I sat down on my knees next to him. I placed my hands on his chest and started focusing my chakra through out his body as I started to get to work on his disease. As I went through his body, his chakra flow, his blood, everything that there was that I could go through I did. I worked very slowly and carefully to make sure I miss nothing. If I miss one thing it won't work. Hours ticked by as I kept on searching and I crossed out more and more mixtures as I did. I didn't even realize how much time went by until he started stiring. His eyes snapped open his sharingan spinning as his hand was on my throat all of the sudden. I was slammed down on the floor in an instant with him towering above me, pinning me by my throat with both my hands pinned above my head by his other hand. I stared up into his eyes, wide eyed. His sharingan was spinning as he stared into my eyes with murder.

"I-itachi. I-its me Sa-sakura." A few seconds after he heard my choked words he snapped out of it. His grip on my throat slowly loosened and he removed his hand from my throat moving it to his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again it was their normal onyx colour. He kept me pinned as he stared down in my eyes when all of the sudden they widened. He placed his hand over his mouth as he had a coughing fit. My heart almost stopped as I saw blood splattering out into his hand. I pulled out of his grip sitting up with him still straddeling me. I placed my hand on his chest and used my chakra to cool his lungs. His coughing slowly came to a stop and he pulled his hand away slowly looking at his bloody hand. He looked at it and worry crossed his face.

"Im running out of time ... we need to act fast ..." I thought of his sickness for a second.

"I'm sorry I kinda used sleeping poison on you cause I needed to uhm, how should I say this without sounding creepy ... I had to exam your body and everything inside it." He looked at me raising his eyebrow and I flared up. And realizing my hand is still on his chest didn't make it any better. "T-that sounded wrong." I blushed uncontrollably as I tried to move away, he climbed off me slowly as he chuckled deeply. I stood up pulling fingers through my hair uncomfortable. A tiny strand of hair fell in front of my eyes. He slowly reached out to my hair and touched it softly. I watched him silently as he twirled it softly around his finger before tucking it behind my ear.

"I love your hair."

"Y-you do?" I always thought so much about my hair when I was a genin as I always brushed it, shampood and conditioned it. I was more obsessed with my hair then with my training. Until the day came where I had to protect both Naruto and Sasuke. Then everything changed. All of the sudden I felt a pain in my heart, it wasn't a twinge of sadness but a universe of sadness collapsing in on me. Back then we protected each other. I protected them back then as best as I could risking my life to do so. And they did the same for me, they placed their lifes in danger to protect me as well. And now ... look what has become of us ... Both Sasuke and Naruto tried to kill me. Not safe me, not risk their lifes to protect me. No. They tried to kill the very life that they protected back then. I've lost them both, tears filled my eyes and at that moment nothing else existed. It was only me with nothing but darkness around me. I've lost them completely, I never had a chance to bring Sasuke back! I couldn't even help Naruto! What chance do I have to stop them from destroying the world! I couldn't save one friend how can I save two? I hung my head and tears started falling. I don't know what to do! How can I bring them back to the light side? The pain and sadness in my heart grew heavier that it almost felt physical. My knees became weak from the weight and I fell down to my knees to the hard ground as tears streamed down my face. When all of the sudden I didn't feel the hard ground underneath my knees I only felt two strong arms wrapped tightly around me keeping me from falling.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakuras POV:

I opened my eyes slowly as I looked up at the source of strong arms. It was Itachi, starring down at me with worry in his eyes. I got goosebumps where our skin touched but I didn't pay it attention. I grabbed his shirt tightly and burried my head in it as I started sobbing my heart out. I clenched my jaw hard as I cried into his chest. I've grown to hate my emotions and I started to keep my sadness hidden, but now. Now everything was just flowing over. Like a bucket placed under a waterfall. He stroked my hair softly as I cried. He said nothing he only held me in his arms tightly as he stroked my hair, allowing me to bawl my eyes out into his shirt. I didnt feel judgment coming from his or annoyance or even symoathy. I felt understanding coming from him. And thats all I needed, all I wanted. Was not someone who tries and cheers me up by a few words or by sympathic hugs, words or looks. Not judging eyes or words thrown at me. Just understanding in my pain. He held me tightly in his arms stroking my hair for I don't know how long. After a while my crying slowly came to an end and I could feel how puffy my eyes where. I let out a shaky sigh as my eyes drooped. My eyes shot open when all of the sudden my feet lifted off the ground. I looked at Itachi startled as he picked me up bridal style. He ignored my surprise and walked to the bed with me. He slowly laid me down tucking me under the blankets. I had no idea why I did it and I only realized what I was busy doing when it was too late. I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him onto the bed next to me. He laid down next to me without questioning or protesting. He pulled me into his arms slowly. He held me against him as he stroked my hair and my eyes started to droop. I can't remember how long it took for me to fall asleep but when I came too it was morning already. I opened my eyes rubbing them slowly as I looked around the room when all of the sudden. I saw Itachi laying next to me. He was fast asleep with his arm around me. I watched him silently and I reached my hand out slowly, touching his cheek softly. Luckily he didn't wake up. I traced his strong jawline slowly and softly, admiring it. I moved my fingers to his hair and I pulled my fingers through it slowly. It was so soft and long, like silk. His scent filled my nose, forest and rain. Like a rain forest. I loved the smell. I closed my eyes as I slowly inhaled and exhaled. I slowly pulled away but then all of the sudden I felt his arms tighten around me holding me in place. I looked at him and he frowned slightly in his sleep. I settled back into him and laid in his arms as I watched him. For a while I just laid there while stroking his hair softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open and I removed my hand a bit too fast. He chuckled a deep chuckle before he pulled me tighter into his arms and into his chest. I gaspes and placed my hand on his chest in a defensive way as he gave me a bear hug. He nuzzled his head in my neck with his nose in my hair.

"Sorry, it just feels nice to have human contact again." I frowned slightly and then realized why he said it. I guess as a S-class criminal you don't really have time for affection or human contact since most will be scared that he will kill them. And I must admit its been a while since the last time I had human contact myself.

"Same here ..." he squeezed me a bit tighter and we laid there for a while before we decided to stand up.

"So you said you searched my body ... did you find anything that could help with the sickness ..."

"Yes I did it could help I'm not completely sure until we tried it. But I need the ingredients."

"Where are these ingredients?"

"Most could be near here but one is only found in the grassy lanes. It's difficult to spot since it basically almost looks just like the grass but when I grind it I can use it in the medicine." He nodded and I could see the glimmer of hope in them. He just wants to get rid of the sickness. He doesn't want to die I can see that. "Don't worry I will find a cure Itachi, I promise." He smiled small and nodded slowly. "So I will start gathering the ingredients that's found here and then we can head out to the grassy lanes. Its a very small town in the fire nation. Very peaceful place."

"I'll pack so long."

I had my pouch with me and I was busy carefully cutting herbs with my kunai. I was gathering quiet a lot to make sure I don't run out of ingredients fast. I stared at the brown roots in my hand as I thought about earlier when we laid in the bed. Did it mean something to him ... or was it just because his lonely ... why do I even care? It's not like I feel anything for him. I blushed slightly as my mind started to wonder. What if his hand slided down my back slowly to my ... Sakura! I turned blood red and covered my cheeks with my hands. The roots in between my hand and cheek. Honestly I should not think like that about an S class criminal. But ... when you know his true story then his not an S class criminal ... he only followed orders. Plus a bad boy is hot especially in bed, especially since he would just know where the spot sits. The Uchiha's will make you scream that's just how an Uchiha is. I squealed softly as I realized what I just thought. No Sakura stop this I can't take this blushing and stomach turning. I placed the root in my pouch and stood up walking through the trees. Concentrate on the work at hand and you won't think of it. I walked to an old tree and I looked up at the leaves. I'm not quiet sure if those leaves are what I'm looking for. I will know when I feel it's texture. I stood on my toes and reached up high to a branch but it was just out of my reach.

"Come on almost there." My finger grazed it when all of the sudden another hand came out of no where and plucked the leaf for me. My eyes widened as I felt something press against my butt and I stepped forward slipping on a root and crashing towards the trunk in front of me. I out stretched my arms to catch myself when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I got pulled tight against his chest before I could fall. I could feel his chest against my back and his arms wrapped tightly around me. I already knew it was Itachi from his faint chakra signal. But most of all I felt his crotch pressed against my butt. My heart started to raise fast and my stomach twisted tightly as it twirled. I felt the heat in my body multiply and my breath caught in my throat.

"Careful I don't want you to get hurt now." A few seconds past and I could feel his heart beat clearly against my back. It was a slow but strong heart beat that would quicken very fast when we... Sakura! I turned blood red and hung my head slowly. "Something wrong?" He asked in a whisper, unconcerned as if he could read my thoughts.

"Thank you ... Itachi." I whispered softly trying to ignore his question. I wonder when was the last time he made love to a women ... My thoughts were out of control but I couldn't stop myself. Now that I know Itachi was not the bad guy in the story, that he did all this for his brothers safety. And that he saved my life ... like a knight in shinning armour. To be able to see the soft and fragile side of the scary Itachi Uchiha. To know that his not a monster, that his just misunderstood. He slowly pulled away and I had to keep myself from stepping back into his chest again. I turned around slowly facing him. He didn't wear his kimono anymore. Instead he wore a black shirt with loose black pants and his ninja boots. This is probably what he wore underneath his akatsuki cloak everytime. I kept blushing as I realized how good black looked on him. He held out the leaf he plucked for me and I took it with a shaky hand.

"Thanks." I rubbed my finger in a circular motion against the leaf.

"Need more?"

"Yes please, I'm too short to reach." He smiled small and nodded as he reached up plucking more. I watched him and I saw his shirt lifting up as he reached above his head. I saw his v-line running down slowly as it disappeared down his pants. I was still blood red and I faced the fact that I will not get rid of my blush easily. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face as I stared at his v-line as my eyes slowly traveled down to his crotch. I stared at it for a few seconds when all of the sudden green interrupted my stare. I focused my eyes and saw him holding the leafs out to me. My eyes widened, please don't tell me he saw me looking! My head snapped up to him and I saw a smirk plastered across his face. I turned from a normal blush to a blood red blush. I grabbed the leafs fast and turned around walking away before he could say anything. So embarrassing I can't believe that happened and he caught me too! How could I have been so careless! No wait not careless! I meant how could I look! I felt like fainting and I felt heat vibrating from between my legs. At least that was the last of the ingredients now we can just head out to the Grasy lanes.

"A-are you finished packing."

"Yes I am." I heard the amusement in his voice and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scowled him. I knew he had a smirk on his face, looking all smug like. "The package is already packed we are set to put it into action." My flarring cheeks didn't calm down from what he just said and he said it in such a cool and calm voice. This is not the Itachi that everyone fears this is the real Itachi. This is not the mask he always puts on.

"Take that smug look off your face Itachi." I said scowldingly and he let out a deep chuckle. I smiled small, I'm glad that he could find happiness after everything that happened. Even if it's brief happiness. Even if its happiness from something simple and silly. His laughing again in I imagin ten till fifteen years. And strangely I'm glad I'm the one that's causing his happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura POV:

We made camp along the way. It's gone take us a bit longer to get to our destination since Itachi can't use his chakra.

"Well I'm hungry and I bet you are as well. You can get going on the fire I'll go catch us something to eat." He nodded and I dropped my bag turning to the forest. I unclipped my breastplate and put it down by my bag. Time to go hunting. I walked into the forest and I started to search for any animals nearby. Any rabbits or deer but I came empty handed after almost an hour of searching. I didn't spot one wild deer or rabbit. My ears pricked up as I heard the soft sound of a stream, I headed towards the direction and a river came into view. There must at least be fish here. I shrugged, worth a try I guess. I pulled off my shirt and gloves. I hooked my fingers into my pants and pulled it down as well. I slowly unwrapped my bandages and dropped it. I slid my finger over my wound that healed up. There was a scar that was a small circle with a line through it. I shook my head before I thought of them again, I kicked my clothes to the side because who has time for folding them up when your just gone put them on after I swim. I pulled two senbon out of my ninja pouch. And I walked out from under the tree towards the river and I looked up at the sky. It was already dark, full moon. The moonlight shone on my skin making me look a bit pailer then I actually am. I walked to the river watching the moonlight bounce off the surface. The water was cool as I stepped inside. I walked deeper until I was in the middle where the water reached my hips. I lowered down in the water holding my breath and thanks to the moon giving me light I could see the fish as soon as they moved. I held the senbon in my hand and focused my chakra in the needle, I waited patiently for the fish to swim closer. It was two feet away before I flicked the senbon straight through his eye. He stopped moving and slowly belled up, dead. I grinned proudly and I slowly scanned the area around me. To my left another big fish swam and I got my other senbon ready, focusing my chakra. I flicked it towards the fish and it went through his eye straight into his brain again. I slowly stood up out of the water as I pulled my fingers through my wet hair panting softly. I picked up the two fishes and walked to where my clothes are. I laid them out on a stump and walked back to the water diving in. I opened my eyes as I swam through the water slowly, the temperature was perfect for me. I let the water flow through my hair and at that moment I felt weightless. I felt free, like no problems was busy weighing me down. It was just me and the river and no problems. I felt movement near me in the water and I jumped up in the water fast chakra pumping in my fist punching towards the person. They dodged to the side grabbing hold of my wrist and used my movement against me as he threw me to the water. He still held my wrist and i felt a hand grabbing behind my head fast to stop me just before my head was under water.

"Relax its me." I looked up my eyes darting all across the figure as my heart pounding in my chest. My breathing came out fast as my eyes focused on Itachi's face. I slowly relaxed and unclenched my fist relieved.

"Y-you gave me a fright." He helped me back onto my feet with his hand still behind my head. "Sorry I almost punched you through the air." He smiled small and that's when I realized what I was wearing but that's not the only thing I realized. I realized what He was wearing. He was only wearing his under pants with his chest bare. The moonlight shone on his body and defined his muscles on his arms, shoulders and his abs. I blushed deeply as I realized my eyes roamed over his body and I looked up at him ashamed. Until I saw his eyes roaming my body. Oh this is a dangerous game we are playing. He placed his hand softly on my hip and a shiver went down my spine. My hands itched to touch him as well but I know I shouldn't. But why shouldn't I? His the enemy ... Until proven innocent. And he has been proven to be innocent. I placed my hand on his forearm softly and I slowly ran my hand up his arm. He moved his hand on my hip to my butt slowly and my heart started pounding fast. I looked up at his face, seeing the moonlight outlining his jaw line. I bit my lip softly as my body heated up from the intimate contact. I saw hunger in his eyes but at the same time I saw something else ... I couldn't place my finger on it. Nobody has looked at me in this way. He squeezed my butt softly and he pulled me closer as he placed his other hand behind my head. All movements very slow as if we had the time in the world. As if nothing else mattered except us, the world was spinning and it was spinning around us. My chest pressed against his and I let out a hitched breath. I looked into his eyes hungirly but my heart felt like it was opening up. My heart felt like it was blooming like a flower as I stared into his eyes. It felt weird but not in a bad way. It felt almost electric. I never felt like this before but I liked it. He looked into my eyes deeply as if we had a conversation held between our eyes, a intimate and deep conversation. He slowly leaned down and I tilted my head up a bit into his hand. My eyes fell closed and our lips touched and it felt like the world came to a stop all of the sudden I grabbed his arm tightly and I grabbed onto his other forearm. I slowly moved my lips against his as he did the same. His lips were so soft and so perfect. He wasn't just a great kisser, it was as if our lips were molded to fit only each others lips. The kiss was slow but it was intense and he held tighter onto me as I held tighter onto him. We clung to each other as if we were afraid the world will pull us apart. His hand slowly slid from my head to my back slowly, his fingers slipped over my back softly and I got goosebumps. I arched my chest into his and he pulled me tighter against him. His hand moved to my bra and in one swift slight pull my bra was unhooked. I felt my breasts being freed as he pulled my bra off. He kissed me deeper and he nipped softly at my lip, I parted my lips giving him entrance without giving it a thought. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth every inch of it. My body heated up as we started making out. I sucked on his tongue and pulled at it softly and his grip tightened slightly on me. He pulled away from the kiss slowly as he pulled my bottom lip with before letting it go. I panted softly for breath as did he. His eyes roamed down to my breasts. I blushed slightly as his eyes roamed over them. He looked up at me as he cupped my cheek slowly. I leaned into his touch slowly and he leaned down kissing my cheek softly.

"Your so beautiful Sakura." I blushed deeper this time and smiled small.

"Thank you handsome." I turned my head to him and kissed him deeply. His hands slid down to my breasts and he cupped them. He started massaging them softly but firmly and I already knew my nipples where hard from how sensative they are. I kissed him deeper as I gripped his hair softly. I nibbled on his lip softly as he parted his lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth and started roaming his mouth this time. Our make out started slow and passionately but it started becoming fierce and hot. I moaned softly and held tighter onto him I moved my one leg between his leg and his big bulge pressed against my thigh. I bit his lip softly and pulled away slowly, I opened my eyes as I painted softly. He opened his eyes as I slowly rested my forehead against his chest. His hands moved to my head and back as he held me against him. I could hear his heart racing and I felt heat vibrating off of him. It felt nice being in his arms I felt safe, protected and ... loved. I closed my eyes as I nuzzled my face into his chest. He slowly stroked my wet hair as our heart rates slowly calmed down. My heart rate was going down but my thoughts where going up. My mind was running wild with questions. How did this happen? How did this even start? Who started this... was it gone continue ... what are we? Just acquaintance? No aquaintance don't kiss like we just did. Friends? No friends don't do this unless their friends with benefits. Are we friends with benefits? No ... because he looked at me in a way no man has ever looked at me before. And then the real question came, the question that was gone haunt me until I have the guts to start asking him questions about us ... What was the meaning behind his look ... lust or ... love.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura POV:

I heard a lot of people speak of it. I read a lot of books about it. But I never believed it. It was impossible. But yet its the only explanation I could come up with. The only explanation why all of it happened so fast. I ruled out the fact that maybe its cause he saved me that's why I was attracted to him and he just thought he could get lucky with me. I already ruled out that we were both lonely through out the years and we just want that human touch that gets everyone going. I already ruled out the thought that we were caught in the moment. I ruled all those reasons out because of how he looked at me. I could explain every action we did and every word we uttered. By just the fact that we were in the moment and we were horny. But that wasn't the reason, sure we were in a moment and horny. But I have self control I would've stopped him and I sure he would've too. But yet we didn't because it felt perfect. It felt meant to be. So damn cheesy but I'm starting to understand where that saying came from. After our make out session last night we didn't go further, we climbed out of the water cooked the fish as we talked about random stuff. But we both avoided subjects, on parents and the subject on Naruto and Sasuke. The night was perfect and we didn't want to ruin it by thinking or talking about it. After we ate we made bed by the fire but we made bed together. We connected our beds and we cuddled and fell asleep like that. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. Luckily we weren't paranoid that anybody was hunting us because as far as Sasuke and Naruto knew we were dead. Luckily another advantage we had when the battle arrived. I finished packing away as I turned to Itachi.

"You ready?" He nodded smiling small. "We are gone go near villages now so its probably best we conceal our faces. I might not be easy to recognize since I'm not an S class criminal but you on the other hand are an S class criminal." He nodded and I pulled out my anbu masking putting it on with my breast plate in place. I handed him an extra anbu mask that I cared around. I put on my cloak as he put on a black cloak. We walked towards the grassy lanes when all of the sudden I heard screaming. My senses spiked up and I made ready to dash towards the village when all of the sudden I realized that Itachi was with me. I turned looking at him and I saw the same panicked look in his eyes. He wanted to help them just as bad. I could leave him here and go help the village but at the same time I cant risk it. What if he gets attacked out here. But I don't want to be useless and just stand here while I could be helping.

"Go Sakura." I cant. I cant go, I cant leave him here when what possibly attacked the town could still be here.

"No I cant."

"Sakura ill be fine." My medical senses wants to kick in along with my fighting senses. Luckily I stayed calm and collected and I came up with a plan. I formed hand signs and five clones appeared. They dashed towards the village as I stayed next to Itachis side. "You should go Sakura ... you should go and help."

"Don't worry my clones are capable of doing the job."

Ino POV:

My heart was racing but I kept myself calm. I had to keep myself calm so I could think clearly. This mission is just so much for me right now. But we all have to do our part. And I should remember I'm not the only one who feels this way. I walked down the street as I searched the surroundings around me for any threatening chakra. I couldn't even sense the anbus chakra that's scattered around me. Like my own personal body guards. I would've boosted about having almost 20 anbu body guards around me if it wasn't for the fact that my best friend is dead and I might be dead as well in a few minutes. I felt tears full my eyes again as my heart clenched. How could Naruto have done this! His own teammate! Sasuke sure but Naruto ... why you. Joining the akatsuki to bring peace... we knew you went mad but we didn't think this was gone happen. We didn't realize how far off the road he dwelled until the darkness got hold of him. And then killing the girl you loved ... and betraying the village. But on the same time I don't think he meant to kill you Sakura. If he was with himself he wouldn't have killed you ... that in there. That isn't Naruto ... its as if the hatred inside him that grew inside of him through all these years, since the day he was a kid has finally won over. And destroyed the last light of what was Naruto. Narutos gone and so is Sakura ... Now the only thing left to do is kill the one who killed Naruto and kill the one who killed Sakura. That's when I sensed it. A large amount of chakra above me, I turned around and looked up into the sky as it blocked out the sun. A big white bird and on top of it a man in the akatsuki cloak. Blond hair, I've heard of him. Deidera, part of the akatsuki. Naruto and Kakashi fought him back when they went out to save Gaara. He had a grin on his face as tiny snowflakes fell from the sky by his bird. When they came closer I saw it wasn't snowflakes but spiders. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. I opened my mouth to shout a warning but it was to late. They went off and massive explosion went off from all the spiders combined. The blast sent me flying back into a wall. I hit my head hard and I flinched in pain.

The mission, I transform into Lady Tsunade and go to the village. There is a false rumor that we spread around to draw the akatsuki to the village in hopes of drawing Naruto and Sasuke. The rumor was that Lady Tsunade was gone come to the village to undergo with the village chief, to compromise with the chief so we can trade with him. We knew they would attack since they would want the hokage dead before they attacked Konoha. They didn't want to risk attacking the village if the hokage could return quickly and help defend the village. But I guess the wrong akatsuki members took the bate. I heard screams around me and fire crackling. I opened my eyes as I groaned from my throbbing head. An anbu landed next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok? Can you move?" I can't fail the village I need to get up and fight! I stood up fast and my head started spinning. The anbu gripped my arm tight as he steadied me.

"Yea I'm good lets go!" He nodded and I turned running through the street that's now full of rubble and dead body's. I saw a women lay in the street blood pooling around her. My eyes widened as a flash of Sakuras dead body appeared in my head. I ran to her thinking for a moment that it is Sakuras.

"Lady Tsunade!" The anbu reached out to grab hold of me but I was already at the women's side trying my best to heal her.

"S-sakura please d-dont die. N-no I'm here please." Tears streamed down my face as I pushed my chakra into the women's body. I never saw Sakuras dead body, nobody did but this is what it must've looked like ... All of the sudden I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and a whisper into my ear.

"Ino ... its not Sakura." The voice was pained and choked as the grip on my shoulder tightened. Tears streamed down my face as I slowly stopped healing, I looked at the lifeless body as the true image came into view. It wasn't Sakura. I let out a shaky breath and all of the sudden I was in Kakashis arms and he jumped out of the way just in time. A swarm of small spiders was behind us. He landed behind a building as he slowly set me down on my feet.

"Are you okay ..? I'm sorry this might be to much for you but we really need your help on this. You need to order the anbu." I nodded slowly, I thought I was capable to do this. But I cant ... I ...

"Lady Tsunade? Kakashi sensei?" My eyes widened and I ripped my head up to an anbu landing a few feet away from us. That voice ... it can't be ... Kakashi put himself in between me and the cloaked anbu masked person. Kakashi pulled up his head band and his sharingan spun as he spoke.

"Who are y-" he lost his train of thought as he looked at the person. "I-it is ... you ..." he dropped his fighting stance and the anbu walked closer as they put a gloved hand on their mask. They removed their mask and the emerald green eyes appeared along with the diamond seal. "Sakura" he said relieved and broken pulling Sakura into his arms hugging her tight. Tears streamed down my face as I walked around hugging Sakura from the other side. She smiled as she hugged back Kakashi, tears threatening to fall for her as well.

"Wait is that you Ino?" I nodded hugging her tighter. "What's going on?" We let her go and gave her a brief explanation.

"But I let my emotions get the best of me ... I was still grieving over your death ..."

"Let me change into Lady Tsunade. Then Lady Tsunade can fight. You don't have her fighting style. I do. If I fight as Lady Tsunade then you can at least still fight as well." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes that's a good idea. She can act like an anbu, by lending your mask and cloak." I nodded, now I wont have to hid. Now I can at least fight.

"But Sakura your only a clone. If you receive a hard blow then your out."

"Dont worry I'll have you and Ino to back me up. Plus I defeat Deidera a week ago I'll defeat him again." Sakura gave her mask and cloak to me as I changed back to myself. I put it on and Sakura formed a few hand signs and she poofed into Lady Tsunade. Identical.

"Where is the real you?"

"I'll explain that later. For now lets save this village."

Sakura clone POV:

I'm so glad to see Ino and Kakashi sensei. But I feel horrible for putting them through the pain that they went through. When they found out I was suppose to be dead.

"But for now Sakura is still dead. Nobody must know I'm alive." They nodded but I knew I had a lot of explaining to do after this. I jumped up on a roof top and called the anbu to attention.

"Get the villagers to safety! Away from the village and heal the injured! I and two anbu who will assist me will handle the akatsuki!" The anbu scattered as they did what they were told. I turned my attention to Deidera up in the sky. I clenched my fist hard. "Lets go!" I jumped up straight at Deidera and he shoved his hand to me as a clay spider through out of his hand to me. One of the other four clones appeared in front of me grabbing my arm and used their strength to fling me towards Deidera. I turned my body missing the spider as it went for the other clone instead. I pushed chakra to my fist and I saw his eye widen as I slammed my fist straight into his face. He flew off his bird and Kakashi appeared in front of the bird with chidori in hand. I landed on the bird and I jumped down towards Deidera as Kakashi formed a clone and formed a chidori line with the clone cutting the bird in half. The bird fell to the ground. I landed on the ground as Ino jumped out of the shadows with two kunais in hand most likely dipped in poison. I dashed at Deidera and he sensed us both as he dodged my fist and grabbed my arm throwing me at Ino. But Ino was ready, she threw the kunais into the air as she side stepped, grabbing my by my legs and spun around flinging me at Deidera. I pumped chakra to my leg and he side stepped me again just in time. My foot connected with the earth and the earth shook and broke underneath me and Deidera. He stumbled around, unbalanced and as this happened Ino already caught the kunais and advanced at Deidera. She sliced to the back of his neck but he ducked , half unbalanced. She let go of the kunai that she almost stabbed him with and it flew to me. I caught it advancing in as well. We didn't give him time to pull out any weapons as we constantly attacked him. I aimed down to stab him as he swiped Inos feet. I had a feeling he knew it was poisoned. It made sense since Lady Tsunades a medical ninja. He dodged to the side just in time as he slammed his fist into my stomach. I back flipped as Ino jumped to her feet. I knew one thing was for sure. Deidera was a shinobi who relied on his explosions in other words, there's always distance between him and his opponent. His panicking now cause he must've realized that both our taijutsu will outmatch his. And if we were to use it against him he will surely lose. He must've seen how well we've worked together so far. And that is our winning ticket. I looked at Ino and I knew she understood. I ran at Deidera as I made my move I slammed my fist at his chest and he dodged it again barely. I pushed chakra to my feet making myself faster and lighter on the feet. I spun on my heel fast and aimed my heel at his head. He attempted to dodge but Ino was to fast. She was behind him on the other side of him, she swiped his feet making him fall into my kick. I slammed my heel into his face sending him flying across the town and he flew through a wall and into the ground. I grinned, proud of our team work. We dashed to him and stopped next to him, he was knocked out. Kakashi sensei landed next to us and smiled proudly.

"Good job girls. Now lets tie him up and take him too the village."

"Right. Ill join you in a second. But there is someone that's gone come with me. And you cant know who it is until we arrive at the village because its top secret." Kakashi narrowed his eyes a bit at me and then nodded slowly.

"I trust you."

"Thank you sensei."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura POV:

I turned to Itachi.

"It was the akatsuki. They attacked the village." I explained everything to Itachi and he nodded. I could see the worry in his face. We both knew we are busy running out of time. We headed to the rest of the anbu before heading for the leaf.

Luckily we didn't go through the streets of Konoha since we traveled with the anbu. So not many eyes where on us except the whole anbu team who didn't trust the stranger with the mask on. We arrived in front of Lady Tsunades office which the rest of the anbu continued to the headquarters. Kakashi sensei, the anbu captain and Ino who played as the decoy were the only ones who accompanied us to Lady Tsunades office. My heart was slightly racing and I could sense Itachi was nervous as well. But he hid it well, expected from a ex anbu captain. What if she doesn't understand Itachis mission. What if she still sees him as the criminal that he was portrayed to be. I know she will of course be glad to see me alive and not well ... dead. I pushed that thought aside fast. I can't think of Naruto now, I clenched my fist tightly. I felt a light touch on my left fist and my body stiffened as I looked at the source. Itachi, he didn't look at me but his hand was on my fist. He slowly slid his fingers over my fist as he slowly uncurled it. I blushed lightly and Kakashi sensei knocking on the door brought me out of my daydream.

"Come in." Lady Tsunades voice echoed through the door, she sounded stressed and worn out. I've never heard her like this before ... Kakashi sensei opened the door and we stepped inside, my mask still on. There was a map laid out in front of her as she looked at it with her hand in her hair. Her hair was messy and she had ink smudged on her left cheek. I saw papers laying next to the map with ink smudges. I assumed she fell asleep on those papers and drooled which caused the smudges. My heart was racing, it hasn't been so long since the last time I saw Lady Tsunade but after almost dying you realize then what you trully risk to lose in the end. She lift her gaze a bit and a sloppy frown formed. She sat up straught as she looked at the two new figures. She studied us and then looked at kakashi so he can start explaining. Itachi and I stood behind Kakashi sensei and Ino. They stepped to our sides revealing both Itachi and I. I removed my hood and my pink hair came into view, I saw Lady Tsunades eyes widen with hope. But the hope disappeared as soon as it came. She was convinced that I was dead and she didn't want to have false hope to only realize that her mind lied to her. I removed my mask and her eyes widened. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she stood up slowly behind her desk. She looked at my face intently. She slowly walked around the desk and stood in front of me as he eyes looked me up and down scanning my appearance. She slowly reached her hand out to my cheek. But she didn't touch me, she looked into my eyes.

"If your another hallucination... I don't think I'll be able to survive it this time." Now the tears were on the verge of falling. I took my gloved hand and touched her hand letting her touch my cheek.

"Its not Milady." Her eyes widened and her body stiffened as she touched my cheek, she kept it there for a few seconds as if expecting me to disappear into dust. When I didn't the tears fell and she grabbed me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she hugged me tighter. As if she was scared I would slip out of her grip. She started sobbing softly as she hugged me tighter. Tears filled my eyes but I held back my tears as I hugged her tight.

"S-sakura yo-your alive. Thank the gods your alive." She sobbed as she said this and my heart ached. I caused everyone close to me so much pain ... "I'm so glad your not dead!" I hugged her tight as she held me in her arms for a few minutes, not caring that everyone else saw her crying. She was like a mother to me and I was like her child since she had no children. After a long while of just standing there in her arms she finally let go of me. My cloak was wet where her face rested on but it didn't bother me the slightest. I looked up at her smiling bright through my teary eyes. She touched my cheek by herself this time as she smiled through her swollen, red eyes.

"W-what happened." And that's when I told her the story of the fight between Team 7 and then waking up in the cabin, a mysterious man looking after me and then him telling me the story of him and I whose gone have to safe the world. And then where I have to find a cure for him before the battle dawns on us. Finally when I finished she turned to Itachi, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"So who is this mysterious man?" I looked at Itachi and he slowly removed his hood and then his mask. Lady Tsunade didn't look alarmed in the slightest.

"Please Milady ... you have to forgive Itachi for his crimes... he did it for the village-"

"I know." She said as she nodded slowly. She studdied his face as she slowly walked over to him. "Itachi Uchiha. I know your back story, most possibly not the full story. But enough to know what you did was for the village but mostly for your brother. And I know you have saved Sakura ... I thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She nodded at him thankingly and he nodded back at her. They saw each other as equals, I could see it in their eyes.

"Now the problem at hand. A cure for Itachi and the threat that is approaching ... its obvious that they are coming after the five nations first. If they have control over the five nations then they have almost full control over the shinobi world. And its obvious the Fire nation will be the first target. They think their stronger then us now that they have a jin on their side. But we haven't lost this fight yet."

"Naruto may work with the nine tails now but he still has hatred inside of him." Kakashi added, Lady Tsunade nodded agreeing.

"Kakashi is right. To hold the jinchuriki mode he has to have no hate inside him anymore. The nine tails isnt on his side, he only allied himself with Naruto to wait for his guard to drop so he can take over and come out. He knows the hatred in Naruto has grown more by each passing day he knows that the real Naruto that we know and love is a small dot in the hatred Naruto is carrying with him." I nodded understanding. "And his waiting until that smudge of light it extinguished. Because he has nothing but time to spare. That's why Sasuke was able to pursue Naruto so easy. Because the hatred inside of Naruto has taken control of the wheel. But I believe Naruto is still in there, our Naruto is still in there somewhere."

"We know they will be attacking Konoha soon. The akatsuki trying to wipe out Lady Tsunade back in the Grassy Lane proved that they are planning on attacking us first. And I am positive they will send Sasuke and Naruto. Who knows the village and its defenses better then the ones who lived here all their childhood long." Kakashi announced and I nodded slowly.

"I first need to make the antidote for Itachi. It can be done, I figured it out. I just need a few more ingredients and then we can test it out for real." Lady Tsunade nodded, her eyes were still puffy and red from crying but she had her serious Hokage face on now.

"Just tell me the ingredients you need and Shizune will help the medic team to gather them. Shizune!" The door opened and Shizune walked into the room fast as she bowed to Lady Tsunade. She glanced at us and her eyes widened. She dropped her clipboard and she ran to me, hugging me tight.

"Oh Sakura! Your alive!" I hugged her back smiling, Shizune and I both studdied under Lady Tsunade. So we had loads of time conversing with each other. We became very close as well in this time. She hugged me tight and pulled away looking at Itachi. Her eyes widened as she realized who it is. She jumped between lady Tsunade and Itachi as she pulled up her sleeve revealing the needles she was ready to shoot. Lady Tsunade placed her hand on Shizunes shoulder.

"Shizune calm down, I will explain to you later. But his not a threat." Shizune narrowed her eyes at Itachi before slowly lowering her sleeve. Lady Tsunsde nodded in approval.

"I think it would be best if nobody else knew that Itachi and I where alive." Lady Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Yes you two will be our trump cards. The women who saved Itachi does indeed sound familiar. I just can't place my finger on it though ... but I do believe her theory. You two will be the ones to safe us and the entire shinobi world from enslavement. If you fail ... we're doomed." And thats when I felt the weight finally, the weight of the entire world on my shoulders. It felt heavy and it felt like my legs were gone buckle from all the weight. Lady Tsunade turned to Shizune as she explained to her briefely the situation. I stared at the floor as doubt crossed my mind. As my heart raced and my worry surfaced and I felt like I was gone freak out. But then all of the sudden I felt someone take my hand and just like that the weight lessened and the worry disappeared and instead I was filled with confidence and determination. And I knew I could do it. I slowly looked to my left, looking at Itachi's hand holding mine. I slowly looked up at his face and he looked down at me. Determination in his eyes, my heart raced fast and my cheeks flustered a bit. And all of the sudden it felt like I could defeat Sasuke and Naruto blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back.

"Sakura which are the ingredients you need?" When I heard my name I snapped out of it, I turned to Lady Tsunade as we let each others hand go. I nodded as I search my ninja pouch, pulling out a parchment.

"Here are the ingredients I will need." I handed it to Shizune and she scanned the parchment.

"I'll have them ready for you as soon as possible." She informed me before jogging out to start gathering the rest of the ingredients. Kakashi gave a brief report to Lady Tsunsde on the mission they had. She was relieved there was no casualties and she congratulated them on a mission well done. He also informed her of the captured akatsuki.

"I see. Our talk was only assumptions but with Deidera in custody and Inoichi in his mind we will soon discover the truth. We will know if what we assume was true and how much time we have left." She turned to kakashi and informed him to immediately take Deidera down to Inoichi to be interrogated. Kakashi nodded and left with Ino to meet up with her father Inoichi. She turned to Itachi and myself and she smiled small.

"Right well you two. You will have to stay out of sight now don't you. You will have to stay in a apartment that I will organize for you two. You won't be able to stay at your house Sakura because if people see there's life inside your house they will start snopping around." I nodded in agreement. "You should go to the apartment now for a nights rest, we will discuss the rest tomorrow when we are all freshened up." I nodded knowing Lady Tsunade also needed the rest after all the stress she's gone through. And her grieving my death.

"Right thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you very much." Itachi added as both him and I bowed to her. We turned and left the office heading to the aparatment that Lady Tsunade arranged for us.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuras POV:

We walked into the apartment as I pulled off my cloak, hanging it up. I turned to Itachi as he did the same. My heart was slightly racing as I thought of us living together like this. Its a must but it feels nice, like a married couple moving in together. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I realized what I was thinking. I shouldn't think that way, the world might end in just a few days ... that's what I should be thinking about. But is it so wrong to picture us together in the rage of war ..?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he caught me staring at him. I flustered and looked away.

"Just about tomorrow .." he slowly walked closer to me as he stopped in front of me lowering his head to my ear.

"You know your a bad liar. I don't even need my sharingan to see it." I could feel my tomato cheeks as I turned my head away. "Your blush always gives it away. Everytime you blush I know your thinking about us." He whispered it softly into my ear which made my skin crawl. He already figured me out, was it so obvious? He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me against him slowly. My heart was racing inside my chest and I held my breath for a few seconds. I exhaled slowly so he wouldn't hear and I heard him inhale as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I slowly ran my fingers across his back as he held me tight in his arms. His body heat slowly flooded into mine as our body's pressed together. Like a perfect puzzle peace. I smiled small and happy. Why can't I just have this? A normal life where I'm in love with the same man whose in love with me ... is he in love with me? Well that's what I want, for a love to blossom between me and Itachi. Nobody trying to kill us or our loved ones and no sickness that has no cure. I so hope my cure will work ... the cure, I'm sure will work but will it be regular medication he must take..? I'm just scared something goes wrong. Medicine like this must be tested a few times before its perfected ... Creating a cure for posion is much easier and faster then getting a cure for a sickness like his. But I'm determined I'll find a cure. But what fuels this determination? My determination to safe the shinobi world? Or my determination to safe the one I've fallen for? Is it so bad to say that it's both? I need to relax tonight, get these thoughts out of my head so my mind can be clear for tomorrow.

"I'm gone go take a shower." I whispered softly, he squeezed me softly before letting me go. I turned and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I started stripping down as I flinched here and there from the fight earlier against Deidera. When he hit me in the stomach it pulled at my wound a few inches above his fist. I didn't realize at the time thanks to adrenaline. But now it was catching up with me. I slowly unwrapped the bandages around my chest as I examined the wound. It was fully healed now but the skin was still fragile, it just healed. I placed my hand over the scar and I healed the tissue that was left damaged. I climbed into the warm water and relaxed slowly into it. I let out soft sigh as I relaxed into the water. The warm water helped my muscles relax. After a while of relaxing in the warm water and letting my mind drift to a peaceful meadow I drifted off to sleep. I woke up after who knows how long where Itachi stood over me shaking me awake. He looked worried but relief washed over him when I opened my eyes. I smiled small at him, my body feeling numb and relaxed.

"Hmm hi Mr Uchiha. Mr handsome Uchiha." Oh my gosh what the hell am I saying. Is this what comes out of my mouth when my body relaxes? A smirk formed on his lips as I said this and I smiled sheepishly.

"Cute." My eyes widened and I pouted deeply.

"I'm so not cute." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. That's when I realized I was naked, but at this moment with this relaxing mood made me not care.

"Come cutey." He opened his arms so I would climb in them.

"Hey I'm no kid!" I protested as I pouted deeply. Maybe I am acting like this because of lack of sleep and a nice relaxing bath. But like I said. At this moment I didn't care.

"Fine climb out then." Thats when I regreted saying it, because I wanted him to pick me up into his arms. I kept my arms crossed and I looked away pouting. He grinned as he stretched out his arms again. I giggled and I unwrapped my arms as I climbed into his arms. He picked me up as I wraped my legs around his waist. He held me up as he wrapped the towel around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked me to the room. He slowly laid me down on the bed with the towel underneath me. He tried to pull away but I wraped my arms around his neck. He brought his face to mine slowly as he stared down into my eyes. He slowly cupped my cheek as my hands lingered in his hair.

"Your beautiful." He whispered softly as he stared into my emerald eyes. I slowly leaned up cause all I want to do now is feel his lips on mine. He leaned down meeting me half way. He kissed me softly and it felt like sparks erupted from our lips. It felt so good and it felt like two puzzle pieces fitting together. I kissed him deeper and after a while our lips started parting as we started making out. My body started heating up as our kissing became more intense. I moaned softly as we kissed deeper, his other hand that was placed on my hip gripped it tightly when I let out a moan. He pressed his body against mine as he kissed me harder. My hands slid from his hair to his chest as I grabbed hold of his shirt. We bŕoke the kiss as I pulled his shirt off. He looked down at me as we panted softly. His eyes roamed my body slowly and I bit my lip getting turned on even more when he checks me out.

"I-itachi." I whispered his name softly, he looked at me with passion in his eyes. He could see in my eyes that I wanted this and I could see in his eyes he wanted it just as much. He removed his pants and underwear and I bit my lip as I looked down to steal a look. He was bigger than average and he was as hard as a rock. I was soaked, I could feel it. My body was heating up even more but it didn't compete with the heat between my legs. I gripped his wrist tightly, eagerly. I bit my lip as I tried to contain myself. But it was torture I wanted us to make love. I didn't want to wait anymore. It was torture to ignore the feelings I have for him. I didn't want to hold it back anymore and I could see that he couldn't either. He placed his hands next to my head as I slid my hands across his defined chest. I bit my lip as I looked at his body. I looked up into his eyes and he looked at me lovingly. He leaned down as he kissed me deep and full of love. I kissed back with the same amount of love as he slowly pushed into me. I grunted deeply as he sinked deep but slowly into me. I pushed my head back against the pillow a bit as I spread my legs furthur. I moaned his name softly as I felt his cock pulsing inside of me. I gripped the sheets tightly as my cunt gripped his cock tightly. He grunted deep in my ear as he sank in balls deep. He kept still for a few seconds as we both adjusted to the new feeling. I bit my lip softly wishing he would stop torturing me by keeping still inside me. I let go of the bedding and I placed it on his back pushing him down a bit to me. He nibbled my neck softly as he started rocking his hips back and forth. I moaned as I closed my eyes in pleasure. It started out slow and passionate but in a few moments it turned into hot and dirty. Not one of us could keep it any longer, I realized it as he started thrusting into me. I moaned deeper, he hit just the perfect spot as if he knew where it was all along. I was soaked which allowed him to pick up speed much easier. When he hit the spot I through my head back in pleasure as I arched my back a bit. He knew he found the spot by my reaction and by my cunt clenching harder. I could feel the smirk he was giving off and he started pounding that spot mercilessly. I screamed out to the heavens at first trying to hold my screaming back. I placed my hand in front of my mouth as I bit into my hand to stop myself from screaming. My breasts were bouncing wildly around and he gropped them as he pounded harder. I arched my back more and I would've thrashed if I could move my lower body. But he got to hot and dirty with me. He removed his hands from my breasts as he pinched my rock hard nipples before letting go. He grabbed my wrist tightly and my cunt clenched hard from the dominance he delivered by just gripping my wrist. It was the same wrist which belonged to the hand that was covering my mouth. He slowed his thrusting and I whined softly into my hand. He thrusted slowly as he pulled a bit out so only his tip is pumping inside me. He gripped my wrist a bit tighter as he pulled my hand away, I would've resisted if I knew what was coming. He pinned my hand next to my head as he took my other wrist and did the same. My hands were pinned on either side of my head as he leaned down so his lips brushed against my ear.

"I don't want you covering your mouth." He purred softly into my ear as he nibbled it softly. "I want everybody to know that your being pounded by a true man tonight. I want them to know that your a goddess that deserves this every night." He purred softly in my ear and then without warning he slammed deep into me, dead and center on that spot. I ripped my head back screaming at the top of my lungs. No hands that could cover my mouth to keep my screams in. He continued hammering on that spot and I tried once to get out of his grip but it didn't work at all. He continued pounding away inside of me. I screamed as this continued until I felt a knot form in my stomach. As the knot tightened so did my cunt. He pounded harder as he felt it tighten and in meer seconds the knot snapped and I cummed like I never had before. I let out a long and loud scream before collapsing into the matress. He cummed deep inside me, the warmth inside me felt so nice. He grunted deeply before he kissed my neck softly. He slowly pulled out of me, I grunted softly and turned on my side as he laid next to me. I snuggled deep into him as he wrapped his arm around me. He smelled so nice I couldn't help but fall in love with his scent. He ran his fingers slowly across my back which made my eyes droop even more. I saw his lips move but my ears didn't register, I was already past awake. I fell asleep immediately. That night I had wonderful and bright dreams. Not Sasuke or Naruto insight. Only Itachi and myself ... dating. His sickness cured. No threat on the ninja world. Just him and I.


End file.
